


Good Times to Get Caked Up

by 5_erections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (barely), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry take a baking class. They decide to test their skills when they return home, but instead, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times to Get Caked Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was harder than I thought to write about a food fight. The one food fight I've been in I was hit with a cup in the eye (and subsequently got a black eye). This wasn't beta'd so holla if you catch any mistakes. Title is from "The Recipe" by Kendrick Lamar feat. Dr. Dre, because it came on as I was finishing up and it's a damn good song. 
> 
> And as per usual follow me on Tumblr: http://5-erections.tumblr.com
> 
> Or don't, but it'd be nice if you did. 
> 
> Also kudos and comments are delightful.

Harry’s not particularly sure as to why he agreed to take a baking class with Louis. He already knows how to bake; he worked at a bakery for goodness sake. It hadn’t even taken much for Louis to convince him, he’s never been able to say no to Louis. All Louis had to do was pout and whimper a bit, place a few well-targeted kisses, and, and then Harry doesn’t really know what happened. He doesn’t actually remember agreeing, but Louis is adamant that he did, is adamant that things said during post-orgasmic bliss counts. 

Harry’s not even sure why Louis wants to take a baking class. He’s never seemed interested in baking or cooking, whenever Harry prepares them food, Louis seems in favour of sitting on the counter and poking Harry or hiding ingredients, generally acting like a complete menace instead of helping. 

But alas, Louis gets what Louis wants, and if Louis wants them to take a baking class together, you’re damn right they’re going to take a baking class together.

~

The class is almost full, made up of mostly middle-aged women who coo at Louis and Harry like they’re the most precious things. Louis preens under the attention, being his usual charming self, cheeky in just the right way. He flirts too, wandering away from their own station to others, leaving shameless compliments that fluster the women. The instructor doesn’t even seem to mind the distraction that Louis creates, as she’s charmed herself. 

All in all the baking class involves Louis flitting about leaving Harry to the actual baking of the cookies that Harry already knows how to make. 

Louis does come back to their station every so often; he even cracks the eggs, but then flits off leaving Harry to pick out the broken shells.

It’s safe to say that it’s not the most successful baking class. 

~

Which is why it’s all the more puzzling when Louis and Harry get home and Louis wants to bake a cake with his “newfound skills”. 

“C’mon Harry, it’ll be brilliant. I haven’t had a cake in ages, and the boys are coming tonight, Niall will never let you live it down if he knew you wouldn’t help me make a cake.” Harry rolls his eyes, but decides that telling Louis that Niall would probably thank him isn’t the best idea. He rolls his eyes again when Louis presses closing, nosing at the skin under his jawline, tongue flicking out to leave a little lick. “Please Harry,” he murmurs against the sensitive skin, “You’re so brilliant at baking, I can’t do this alone.” Harry swallows as Louis’ lips travel down his neck to suck gently at his exposed collarbone, before sighing out a “fine”. 

Louis jumps away, bouncing on his tip toes and clapping his hands, rambling on about what type of cake (chocolate) and what kind of icing (chocolate) and how it’s going to be the best cake ever.

It’s safe to say Harry has his doubts.

But he acts as a dutiful boyfriend and helps Louis choose a recipe, and helps him find the ingredients, carefully explaining that yes, there is a difference between baking powder and baking soda. He doesn’t complain when Louis cracks the eggs to aggressively and he has to fish out broken eggshell for the second time that day. 

He’s carefully mixing the batter when Louis hops on the counter beside him. Louis leans over and gives him a quick peck on the lips and dips a finger into the bowl, then slurps is into his mouth, sensually sucking the batter off his finger. He draws his finger from his mouth slowly before dipping it back in the bowl and extending it to Harry. 

The batter drips a bit before Harry can get Louis’ finger in his mouth, but it tastes so good as he sucks his finger clean. 

“You look good with my finger in your mouth,” Louis says, his lips crooking into a smirk. Harry just sucks harder, cheekbones drawing in sharply. Louis’ eyes narrow, he’s not one to be outdone. 

He withdraws his finger from Harry’s mouth, before dipping his finger in the batter for the third time. But this time, as he’s bringing his finger to his mouth, Harry pushes his hand so the batter smear across his upper lip and up into his cheek.

He blinks owlishly; shocked. 

“Harold,” he say, “do you know what you’ve done, Harold? What you’ve started?” Harry shakes his head and giggles, enjoying the way that Louis’ tongue flicks out to catch the batter smeared along his upper lip. “Well, young Harold, let me educate you.” And with that he dips his entire hand into the batter and smears it down Harry’s neck and chest. 

They both stare it for second, and then it’s game on. 

Louis hops of the counter and shrieks, grabbing the flour as Harry grabs the entire bowl of batter. Louis starts flinging poofs of flour at Harry while starts flinging bits of batter. 

Louis scolds himself at his poor choice of his weapon, before noticing that Harry can’t see a thing with the flour so thick around his head. He’s whipping bits batter wildly, but a lot more is getting on the floor and walls than Louis, and Harry, well Harry looks like he desperately needs to be dusted. 

Louis shouts for a truce, because though he’s not that dirty, he doesn’t especially want to get filthy, and he does want cake. He puts down the bag of flour, as Harry feels for the counter and sets down the batter. Harry reaches up to wipe flour residue from his face, and then frowns.

“Oi, you’re barely even dirty,” he crosses his arms, and Louis just smiles prettily.

“Not really my fault you got shit aim, is it?” Harry harrumphs, but allows Louis to come and slide his arms around his shoulders, Louis’ fingers linking at the back of his neck. He settles his hands on the curve of Louis’ hips and, like a kitten, starts licking the batter of Louis’ cheek. Louis giggles as Harry follows the batter trail down and sucks the batter off his top lip before sliding his tongue into Louis’ open mouth, sharing the chocolate taste. 

Louis groans into the kiss, standing on his tippy toes as Harry hands move down to his voluptuous bottom, hands curving under to pull Louis up into Harry. Louis rubs the hard press of his erection against the thigh that Harry shoves between his legs. 

As much as Louis gets annoyed with his small stature, he loves how much Harry loves it. He enjoys being manoeuvred any which way Harry wants him, big hands guiding strong and sure. 

Like now, after being brought down to a whimpering mess just from Harry’s lips and tongue, and his strong thigh. But Harry almost seems unaffected, pushing Louis away only to push him into the counter, coming in close to suck hard where Louis’ neck meets shoulder. The only thing that gives him away is the boner that’s digging into Louis’ lower back, and the deep laboured breaths Harry draws in sharply through his nose. 

Harry’s hands smooth up Harry’s thighs up to his waistline, gripping the bottom of Louis’ dirty t-shirt. He tugs it off Louis’ body before pressing Louis into the counter, grinning at Louis’ his when the cold counter comes in contact with his chest. 

Harry reaches around Louis’ front to undo his pants, pulling them down with Louis’ briefs so they pool around his ankles. Louis yelps as Harry just lifts him out the pants, kicking a little to free his feet from his briefs. 

Harry’s all business as he reaches into the drawer to grab their conveniently located lube, lets just say this isn’t first time Louis’ been bent over the counter. He places the lube beside them, before gently kicking Louis’ feet so they’re spread further. He then grabs Louis’ arms, bringing them back and placing Louis’ hands on his own bum, until Louis gets the message and spreads his cheeks, exposing the pink furl of his asshole. 

He chuckles as Harry mutters, “hello again”, but groans at the press of Harry’s thumb against the tight clench of his hole. Harry brings his hand away to click open the lube and slick up three fingers.

He slides one finger in and out a few times before quickly sliding back in with two, smirking at Louis’ groan at the sudden stretch, hole tensing and clenching, trying to adjust to the intrusion. 

He blushes at the slick sounds his hole makes as Harry drives his fingers in and out roughly, spreading and scissoring his fingers, groaning at the wet slurping noise Louis’ hole makes. 

Harry brings his other hand in front of Louis’ face, pushing two fingers into his mouth for Louis to suck on. 

Once Louis is a little looser, Harry pushes back in with three fingers, gently this time. Pushing in and out slowly, fingers crooked so the drag against Louis’ prostate with deadly accuracy. Louis shivers at the feel of Harry’s fingers, stretching him and hitting him in all the right places, whimpers as he slurps at Harry’s fingers. 

Finally Harry withdraws his fingers from Louis’ mouth and the clutch of his hole, puffy and red now. He undoes his own pants, shoving them off his hips with his boxers. He quickly slicks up his cock as Louis readjusts the grip he has on his bum, letting go before re-exposing his hole. Harry presses in close behind Louis, rubbing the head of his cock against Louis’ hole a few times before pressing in the one unyielding push. 

Louis’ eyes practically role back at the unrelenting stretch, Harry’s cock filling him up so good, so full. 

Harry starts slow but rough, a slow drag out before an aggressive thrust right across Louis’ prostate. 

“You like that, Lou? Like being fucked over the counter?” Louis nods, whimpering. Harry movies Louis’ hands from his cheeks, and presses them to the counter, pressing his body over Louis so Louis is completely pressed into the counter with no hope of moving. 

“God, Harry, harder,” Harry relents, shoving in and out of Louis in quick strokes, groaning that the way Louis’ hole clings to him, so tight, always so tight. 

“So greedy, Louis, always greedy for my cock,” Louis nods again, pushing back into Harry’s cock. 

And then it’s game over, Harry reaches around Louis’ front to grab his cock, tugging roughly, thumb rubbing wetly at the precome at the head. Louis tenses, legs spreading wider as his comes, cock shooting off in Harry’s hand, cum clinging to his fingers and splattering against the cupboard. Louis shudders as Harry fucks him through the after shocks, continuously hitting Louis’ prostate until Louis cries for him to stop, the pleasure bordering on painful. 

Harry brings his hand wet with Louis’ cum up to Louis’ lips, groaning as Louis happily slurps his own cum until Harry’s hand is clean. 

After that Harry only manages a few sloppy thrusts before pressing in deep, groaning against the sweaty back of Louis’ neck as his vision whites as he comes inside the tight clench of Louis’ hole. 

After the pleasure ebbs away and his cock starts to soften, he adjusts his hips a few times, fucking the cum further into Louis before pulling out.

Louis groans at the emptiness, and then groans louder when Harry taps his hip and says, “show me.” Louis reaches his hands back and spread his cheeks once again, blushing because he knows what Harry’s looking at, what he’s seeing. “Caveman,” he mutters. 

Harry groans at the red, puffiness of Louis’ hole, how it looks so tender, clenching and unclenching around air, brings his fingers down the to wet trickles of his own cum slipping from Louis’ hole. “Look at you,” he says, voice awed, like it always is after a good fuck. And lets face it, Louis is a great fuck. 

Harry gently pulls Louis off the counter as Louis’ hand let go of his bum cheeks. Harry pulls Louis around so they’re facing one another, slides his hand round the back of Louis’ neck to tangle in his hair, drawing their faces together in a deep kiss as their breathing evens out. He crowds Louis back so Louis back has to arch over the counter, Louis’ hands gripping his waist. 

“Love you, Lou,” he says as he draws away from Louis’ lips, pulling the smaller boy into his chest and wrapping him up tight in a hug. 

“Love you,” Louis says, muffled against his chest, arms wrapped tight around Harry’s chest. 

“I don’t really think the batter is salvageable, though,” he says, taking in the batter and flour all around the kitchen, the flour especially has coated everything in a fine layer. 

“S’okay, I didn’t want cake anyway,” he laughs as he withdraws from Harry and strides out the kitchen, naked as the day he was born, “I’m going to go shower.”

“Hey, aren’t you going to help me clean up?” Harry calls after him, but receives no response. 

He takes one long look around, taking in the state of the kitchen, before deciding that the kitchen mess can wait, wet Louis in the shower cannot.


End file.
